The invention is directed to improvements in electromagnetically actuatable valves. In an electromagnetically actuatable valve already proposed, although a connecting tube is provided between an armature and a ball serving as the valve closing element, the diameter of the connecting tube must be made with relative precision, so that the armature can be slipped over it and secured on it, and in the vicinity of the ball a plurality of flow openings radially penetrating the wall of the connecting tube are provided, though which the fuel flowing in from the armature to the interior can reach the valve seat. Additional work operations are necessary to make the flow openings. Because the relatively rigid connecting tube causes a hard impact of the valve closing member or armature on the valve seat or armature stop face, not only is there greater wear, but noise is also produced.